


Ain't That a Bitch?

by Coric



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Sets at end of Season 13, when Epsilon sacrifices himself, what happened to him? Here's my take on it, but instead of the memory fragments dying with Epsilon he makes fragments out of them leaving them with the Reds and Blues. This isn't on a story on those fragments though. (Bad with summaries, sorry)





	Ain't That a Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the ending of Season 13, where Epsilon/Church fragments himself, I also chose to revise his speech at the end, because we all know that speech. I wrote enough feels in this story where the entire speech would’ve broke my heart. Also I was underway during the time of writing it and didn’t know the speech verbatim. This is my first RVB fanfic and I’m not planning on adding to it, however if people end up wanting more, I can rearrange some time to write another chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

“See you on the other side, Church.” Something in my code glitches, like feeling regret. Time slows on the outside and I sigh. 

“Not this time, buddy… D record a message.” I announce and Delta materializes next to me.

“Recording.”

“If you guys are watching this, that means you did it, you won. I knew you could do it. I can’t run this suit as Epsilon…” I feel another pair of eyes on me, I turn to see Theta, helmet off with big pink and purple tear filled eyes looking up at me… or as much an AI could cry.

“Epsilon, what are you doing?” He barely hiccupped out, damn this to hell and back. I’m getting to soft for the kid, anger starts to fill my thoughts at how much this all sucks. Omega materializes, all I could do was glare and he doesn’t leave; but at least he’s not saying anything. I turn my attention back to Theta who’s still in the middle of a breakdown. 

“Theta-” I start to say but then he launches into my arms.

“Please don’t go, we need you even Omega and Sigma.” I heard him muffle out through my armor, then I heard Omega huff something out to himself.

“It’s going to be okay, Theta, I won’t fully be gone, I just won’t be here right now. I’ll find my way back, I promise. Always remember memory is the key, can you do that for me?” I ask and he slowly nods taking his face off my armor. 

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Trust me, kid, if they could tolerate me I promise they will love you, especially Caboose.” I add as an afterthought “Plus you’ll have D, Wash and Carolina with you.” Theta brightened up a little at that.

“If I may interject, there is a 21% success rate of making it out alive.” The numbers popping up next to him. Theta tenses up in my arms looking back up to me.

“Then you haven’t seen the guys in action, they’ll be fine.” The numbers going up to 50%, “D, I said they’ll be fine.” numbers going up to 80%.

“This isn’t very scientific.”

“It’s a boost of confidence D, and a little bit of faith.” I turn back to Theta one last time, “You got this little buddy, I have faith in you the most.” Got a little smile from that, I’ll take that as a win. I give him one last hug. “Hey D, delete that weak moment from the recording.”

“Acknowledged.”

I turn back to the Reds and Blues in front of him. “There’s so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day. And because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives happily ever after. But the hero never gets to see that ending. They’ll never know if their sacrifice made a difference. They’ll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith.” My pale blue light starts to glow different colors as I start to break and separate my code. This may hurt like a fucking bitch. Last thing I see is the other AI lining up next to me, Theta’s eyes never leaving me as he gives one last faint smile before they all faded away. Dark consuming me “Ain’t that a bitch?” *crack* 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Pain just shoots through my code, as I scream out in the darkness.

“Epsilon?” A soft voice asks out, I open my eyes and I’m greeted with dull lighting. I look around and I’m no longer in the command ship. “Epsilon?” they ask again and I look up. 

“Theta? What are you doing here?” I ask and he just laughs as if I made a joke.

“I’ve been here silly, I should be asking you that question.” Theta grins up where moments ago were filled with tears.

“What, is this supposed to be some fucked up afterlife?”

“In a way, yes, I guess you can say that.” Delta says from behind me.

“So if you two are here, does that mean-”

“Yes, we are all here.” Delta said in his monotone voice.

“Including-”

“Yes, that includes the Alpha, however he kept insisting he’s, quote, ‘A motherfucking ghost’, end quote, it’s not entirely inaccurate. He has disappeared though.”

“D, you are killing me with the interruptions.”  
“Acknowledged, my apologies, but technically you are already dead.”

“D, it’s a- you know what nevermind. Where are we exactly?”

“Currently the Mother of Invention, but it could be wherever you want.”

“Wherever, huh, does that include Blood Gulch?” 

“Blood Gulch? I’m not-”

“It’s a box canyon, and I have a feeling that’s where we will find Alpha.”

“What’s a Blood Gulch?” I look back down to Theta who has a confused look on his face.

“It’s a place for new beginnings kiddo, and somewhere no one will find us.”

At that the scene around us melted away to a familiar box canyon and I felt a smile tug at my lips. “Welcome home kid.”


End file.
